Nos Braços do Meu Herói
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Sheva acordou uma manhã sem saber como chegou àquele apartamento. Confusa e com uma terrível ressaca, sua mente leva-a àquela noite de bebedeira que mudou tudo em sua vida. Porque a bebida e o ciúme nunca devem ser misturados. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Aqui eu deixo o meu presente para a minha amiga _**Light of Moon 12,**_ pelo seu aniversário.

Espero que você goste, embora eu saiba que o seu aniversário foi na semana passada, tentei escrevê-la a tempo, mas a escravidão não deixava que eu escrevesse. u.u

Deixo-lhe com esta história, que eu escrevi para você com muito carinho.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Resident Evil pertencem à Capcom, esta história foi escrita para fins de entretenimento.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "En los Brazos de Mi Héroe", de Addie Redfield. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** O trecho em itálico trata-se de um flashback.

* * *

" _ **O amor não se olha, sente-se, e ainda mais quando ela está com você" - Pablo Neruda**_

 **NOS BRAÇOS DO MEU HERÓI**

A Lua foi embora pra dar lugar à manhã. O Sol luta para brilhar em meio às nuvens cinzentas que enfeitam o céu, sem conseguir. As gotas de chuva batem contra a vidraça, com um barulho ensurdecedor, forçando-me a acordar.

Eu olho para o teto e vejo que o ventilador que pende dele, girando lentamente, com um movimento quase hipnótico. Minha cabeça está girando e as náuseas golpeiam-me o estômago, no entanto eu ainda não quero me levantar. Onde estou ? Este não é o meu apartamento, e também não parece um quarto de hotel, eu sei disso porque não cobrem a cama com lençóis escuros de seda e também não colocam travesseiros de plumas para os hóspedes. Uma corrente de ar entrou pela janela entreaberta e me fez tremer até os ossos, e então eu percebo que estou nua. Vejo minha camisa de treinamento no chão acarpetado, minha calça numa poltrona perto do armário, e minha calcinha... onde está a minha calcinha ? Eu vejo-a na mesa de cabeceira, pego-as e noto que está rasgada na cintura.

O que diabos aconteceu ? Eu tento me levantar da cama, mas um braço ao redor da minha cintura impede-me de sentar. Então as lembranças da noite anterior chegam à minha mente como uma onda: o pessoal da equipe Alpha, o bar de Ben e a bebida que não parava de rondar pela nossa mesa . Eu sempre fui uma má bebedora, mas ontem à noite eu excedi a minha cota regular de álcool; não sei se foi porque a vodca era realmente boa ou porque Cloe Dorsey, a psicóloga da base, fez a sua aparição triunfal durante a comemoração.

Aquela mulher alta, de cabelos loiros, curvas esplendorosas e voz estridente, realmente me irritava. No meu exame psicológico, a desgraçada escreveu que eu precisava fazer terapia para superar a morte dos meus pais, que eu sofria de transtorno de ansiedade crônica e de depressão. Me receitou algumas pílulas antidepressivas e outras duas para a insônia. Eles me mandaram para um mês de descanso e agora, por culpa dela, eu estou relegada a fazer trabalho de escritório. Eu atirei os remédios no banheiro, amaldiçoei-a com todos os palavrões que conhecia e continuei com a minha vida normal.

Faz dois meses que me transferiram de Johannesburgo para a sede da BSAA, em Nova York. Eu não esperava, e tampouco ele, me reencontrar com Chris Redfield, agora como meu superior. Vê-lo novamente despertou em mim sentimentos que eu achava estarem esquecidos, bastou apertar a sua mão para perceber que aquele homem com o corpo de um deus grego e o olhar rigoroso ainda continuava preso sob a minha pele, como um estigma.

Eu tento desfazer o agarrão daquele braço, mas só o que consigo é que ele me atraia cada vez mais forte. Suspiro decepcionada, enquanto deixo que a minha mente me guie através do mar de lembranças distorcidas da noite anterior...

 _\- Vamos, Sheva, é só um bar - disse-me Ethan Jones, com aquele sorriso de Don Juan que tanto me irritava._

 _\- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho de terminar de arquivar todos esses relatórios - eu disse, enquanto ordenava uma pilha de documentos._

 _\- Eu não entendo porque eles a enviaram para trabalhar com os arquivos. Você é melhor com uma arma não mão do que organizando documentos nessa espelunca - interrompeu Chris, entrando nos arquivos._

 _Eu levantei os olhos e dei-lhe um sorriso. Eram oito e meia e o treinamento terminara. Ethan era um dos novos elementos da equipe Alpha e, elos rumores que escutei, parecia que o novato tinha interesse em me convidar para sair. Eu não tinha tempo para encontros, tinha que conquistar novamente o meu lugar entre as fileiras do pelotão. Eu faria o teste dentro de alguns dias, então depois do trabalho eu ficava para treinar nas instalações da base._

 _\- Talvez eu não estivesse ordenando documentos se vocês fizessem os seus relatórios a tempo - eu disse a ele, brincando. Eu sabia que Chris odiava ordenar os relatórios, por isso eu o ajudava a fazê-los e ele me ajudava na pista de tiro, para o meu teste._

 _\- Você não respondeu, Sheva - disse Ethan, impaciente - Vai vir comigo e com os caras hoje à noite ?_

 _\- Não sei... - eu respondi, hesitante - Eu realmente estou muito cansada._

 _Ethan deu um suspiro de decepção e encolheu os ombros. Eu não queria partir o coração do rapaz, gostava da sua companhia, quase todas as manhãs ele me deixava um café, um donut de açúcar e um bilhete, desejando-me um bom dia, no entanto, eu não estava interessada em encontros naquele momento._

 _\- Você virá, capitão ? - perguntou Aaron._

 _\- Acho que não - Chris virou-se para mim e continuou: - Cloe reservou uma mesa no Antonio's para hoje à noite._

 _Cloe... maldita Cloe Dorsey. Por que Chis teve que esfregar na minha cara que estava saindo com a psicóloga da base ? Todo mundo sabia que os dois estavam juntos já há alguns meses, derramando amor como se fosse mel - embora para mim fosse como lava fervente - , aquela cena me deixava doente, por isso eu optei por levar a minha própria comida e me trancar nos arquivos com as traças, as caixas de documentos e o velho rádio como única companhia._

 _A imagem de Chris e Cloe jantando juntos como um casal feliz no Antonio's foi algo que eu não pude suportar. De repente, a idéia de ir ao bar com os caras me pareceu tentadora._

 _\- Sabe, Aaron, eu mudei de idéia - eu desliguei o computador e peguei a minha bolsa - Eu aceito ir com você ao bar._

 _O semblante de Ethan se iluminou e ele disse:_

 _\- Excelente ! Os caras já estão lá._

 _Ethan foi o primeiro a sair. Chris segurou-me pelo braço e perguntou:_

 _\- Você tem certeza de que quer sair com eles ?_

 _\- É claro - eu peguei a minha jaqueta no rack - Por que não sairia ?_

 _\- Você vai ser a única mulher a estar naquela reunião. Os rapazes vão festejar o aniversário de Erik Bell no bar de Ben - sentenciou ele, visivelmente preocupado._

 _\- Já estou bem crescidinha - eu afirmei, em um tom de voz divertido - Se algum deles quiser bancar o espertinho, juro que vou quebrar-lhe as pernas. Além do mais, Ethan vai vir comigo._

 _\- Esse rapaz não é um pouco jovem para você ? - perguntou ele, ligeiramente irritado._

 _\- E quanto a Cloe ? - eu perguntei venenosamente. Começou a me irritar o fato de ele se meter em meus assuntos - Acho que ela é cinco ou nove anos mais nova que você._

 _\- Não estamos falando de Cloe - ele admitiu, irritado._

 _\- E tampouco de Ethan - eu o defendi. Não deixaria que ele arruinasse os meus planos. Eu queria sair para me divertir e esquecer por um momento que ele estava saindo com aquela psicóloga de meia-tigela._

 _\- Não acho que sair com ele seja uma boa idéia - disse Chris, num tom de voz que beirava o paternal._

 _\- Se ele é mais novo do que eu, isso faz dele um cara ainda mais divertido - eu me aproximei de Chris e sussurrei-lhe sedutoramente ao ouvido: - Talvez ele possa me ensinar coisas que eu não saiba._

 _Chris ficou perplexo com a minha declaração, e eu esbocei um leve sorriso de vitória. Se ele ia me aborrecer com o seu papel de amigo preocupado, eu definitivamente não iria deixá-lo sair impune._

 _\- Eu tenho que ir. Você fecha quando sair ? - disse eu, deixando-o para trás._

 _Eu atravessei a porta e caminhei até o estacionamento onde Ethan me esperava com a sua moto. Eu tinha que admitir que o novato parecia um rapaz selvagem; ele vestiu uma jaqueta de couro com um emblema nas costas que dizia "Skull's Club Indiana", algumas tatuagens tribais nos seus braços bem formados, seria uma noite divertida, sem dúvidas. Eu me aproximei dele, e ele me entregou um capacete, que eu coloquei imediatamente. O céu estava nublado e a brisa gelada corria invisível, mexendo as copas das árvores ao seu bel-prazer._

 _Ethan ligou a sua moto, que rugiu como se fosse um animal selvagem. Senti um pouco de medo e me agarrei ao torso do meu acompanhante. Ele pôs-se em marcha e, antes de deixar a base, eu olhei para trás e me deparei com o olhar de desaprovação de Chris sobre nós dois._

 _\- Divirta-se com a sua psicóloga, Chris - eu murmurei, irritada._

 _\- Você disse alguma coisa ? - perguntou Ethan._

 _\- Não, não é nada - eu respondi, e nós saímos da base._

* * *

 _O bar de Ben era o local que fora escolhido pelas forças da BSAA como centro de reuniões. Benjamin Hughes, o dono do local, ficou encantado pelo seu local estar repleto de soldados. Por fora, parecia modesto e um pouco descuidado, mas, por dentro, era como se fosse um museu prestando uma homenagem a todos aqueles que dedicavam suas vidas a servir o país à causa do bioterrorismo._

 _Havia fotos, nas paredes, de membros que tinham servido no Vietnã e na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Havia um painel do qual pendiam medalhas ganhas por mérito à coragem; numa ocasião, eu perguntei a Ben como ele fez para conseguir aquelas medalhas, e ele me confessou que algumas delas ele ganhara quando lutou na Guerra do Golfo, e outras de soldados bêbados que trocaram-nas por uma garrafa de bebida._

 _Nós entramos no local, e a maioria dos caras já estava nas mesas ao fundo. Vi Erik Bell usando um ridículo chapéu de aniversário de papelão, e sorrindo para a sexy garçonete como um idiota. Por um instante, temi que Chris tivesse razão e que aquele encontro fosse uma má idéia, no entanto eu queria me divertir, há muito tempo que eu não saía e ninguém estava me esperando no meu apartamento, exceto Abdu, meu gato, a única coisa do sexo oposto com a qual eu tinha um relacionamento normal._

 _Ethan me apresentou ao resto dos seus amigos e nós nos sentamos. Uma garota que vestia uma camisa amarrada à altura dos seus voluptuosos seios serviu-nos uma jarra de cerveja e um prato de batatas fritas._

 _\- Nós vamos nos divertir, você vai ver - Ethan me assegurou com um sorriso._

 _\- Eu sei, você não precisa me dizer isso - eu disse-lhe, acomodando uma mecha de cabelo por trás da minha orelha._

 _Ethan segurou a minha mão e me olhou nos olhos. Eu queria rejeitá-lo, porém os amigos dele nos observavam atentamente. Ele tivera muito trabalho para me levar ao bar, por isso eu pensei que seria indelicado de minha parte me comportar mal com ele. Peguei uma batata frita e a devorei em uma só mordida._

 _\- Estou morrendo de fome - eu disse, tentando desviar a atenção dos amigos dele._

 _\- Daqui a pouco eles vão servir a pizza, Sheva - disse Jim Bonneti, um jovem transferido da sede da Europa._

 _\- Obrigada - eu respondi, antes de tomar um gole do meu copo de cerveja._

 _A conversa começou com Carl contando uma história da sua última missão ao lado do Capitão Burton. Barry Burton era um membro respeitado entre as fileiras, quase tão venerado quanto Chris ou a própria Jill, que estava na Ásia em uma operação de limpeza de uma vila nos arredores de Shanghai. Depois Danny Hall contou que fora escolhido para fazer parte do pelotão do Capitão Redfield, o que fez com que todos o parabenizassem pela sua proeza. Se não fosse pela idiota da Cloe, eu seria a capitã do meu próprio pelotão de soldados, mas é claro, a senhorita Dorsey achou que me faltavam alguns parafusos na cabeça, e o meu sonho de subir na hierarquia foi por água abaixo._

 _Eles continuaram a falar sobre as suas histórias nos quartéis da base, enquanto eu bebia o meu segundo copo de cerveja. De repente, Ethan me abraçou pelos ombros e aproximou-se de mim em um gesto possessivo. Eu fingi que não me importava, porém comecei a me sentir desconfortável. Eu não queria que ele criasse falsas ilusões comigo, por isso tentei interromper o seu abraço, mas ele me segurou com firmeza._

 _\- Você me dá licença por um instante ? Preciso ir ao toalete - eu disse-lhe ao ouvido. Foi o único modo que encontrei de me libertar do seu agarre._

 _\- Claro - Ethan me soltou e continuou conversando com os seus amigos._

 _Atravessei o local até chegar aos banheiros. Uma vez lá, eu me olhei no espelho e vi que estava um desastre.Não havia nenhum vestígio da maquiagem que eu pusera pela manhã, e o meu cabelo era um emaranhado de cachos amarrados em um coque simples. Assim, eu pequei a minha bolsa e pus mãos à obra. Pintei meus lábios com um toque de brilho labial cor-de-rosa e delineei meus olhos. Eu ajeitei meu cabelo e amarrei-o com uma fita._

 _Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado e saí do toalete. Mais clientes chegaram ao bar, um grupo de universitários ria alto enquanto brindavam pelo final do semestre. Ben continuou a servir bebidas, deu-me um sorriso e eu continuei andando. Antes de chegar onde estavam os caras, vi que nós tínhamos um novo convidado, engoli em seco e meus olhos se arregalaram._

 _O que Chris Redfield estava fazendo sentado na minha mesa ?_

 _Eu me aproximei deles e sentei-me ao lado de Ethan. Erik pediu uma jarra de cerveja e duas garrafas de vodca. Os rapazes dirigiam-se a ele respeitosamente e pediam-lhe para que ele contasse alguma história dos seus primeiros dias dentro da BSAA. Chris concordou e começou a contar-lhes como foi que começou a organização à qual eles pertenciam. Os jovens escutavam atentamente como crianças encantadas, enquanto eu bebia o meu terceiro copo de cerveja. Ethan pôs novamente o braço sobre os meus ombros e atraiu-me até ele sem nenhum pesar._

 _De vez em quando eu podia sentir o olhar de Chris sobre mim. Algumas vezes era inquisidor, mas outras... não consegui decifrá-los, principalmente quando Ethan soltou-me do seu agarre e começou a cariciar o meu joelho. O Capitão Redfield contou sobre as dificuldades passadas pelos fundadores no começo da BSAA, as pessoas não os reconheciam como uma agência em prol da luta contra o bioterrorismo, classificavam-no como baderneiros e o governo negava-se a dar-lhes apoio econômico, então eles sobreviveram com os seus próprios recursos._

 _Comecei a me perguntar sobre como tinha sido o encontro de Chris com Cloe. Por que ele mudaria os seus planos de sair com a namorada para um restaurante cinco estrelas para um bar decadente cercado por novatos ? O homem era sempre um mistério, nunca falava da sua vida particular, exceto comigo; acho que eu fui a única que ficou sabendo dos motivos que o levaram a terminar o seu relacionamento com Jill Valentine e de como, após visitar bares por muitos meses e ter aventuras de uma única noite, ele conseguiu superar o fato de que ambos nunca iriam funcionar como um casal. Eu também não conseguia entender porque ele gostava tanto de café sem creme e açúcar ou porque ele tinha aquela obsessão por ordem e limpeza, ao ponto de me repreender por não ter a minha mesa arrumada._

 _Chris era cheio de segredos... e aquilo era o que eu mais gostava nele._

 _\- Sheva, você está bem ? - perguntou Ethan, preocupado._

 _\- Sim, estou bem - eu peguei a jarra de cerveja da mesa e me servi de outro copo._

 _\- Você não acha que já bebeu o bastante ? - inquiriu Chris, em um tom de voz sério._

 _\- É só cerveja - eu respondi como se fosse uma garotinha sendo repreendida._

 _\- Você devia largar esse copo, Sheva - disse Chris, num tom de voz que não deixava espaço para discussões - Amanhã você tem trabalho._

 _\- É sábado - eu disse a ele._

 _Chris rangeu os dentes e eu bebi a minha cerveja com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu percebi que era divertido irritá-lo. Senti-me um pouco tonta, mas nem por isso parei de beber. Um soldado pôs uma canção no jukebox, e as notas de "Crazy", do Aerosmith, fizeram-se ouvir no local. Um casal ficou de pé, e começaram a dançar em uma área livre entre a máquina de discos e a mesa de sinuca, que estava desocupada naquele momento. Minha mente começou a divagar enquanto eu via os dois jovens apaixonados moverem-se ao ritmo da música. Como seria dançar com alguém a quem se ama ? Na minha vila não haviam bares como aquele em que estávamos, e os rapazes também não lhe convidavam para sair com eles. Nós tínhamos que sobreviver à fome e à guerra. Não havia tempo para ter uma vida normal._

 _\- Você quase não falou esta noite, Sheva - disse Ethan, servindo-se de um drinque - Tome, vai ajudá-la a relaxar._

 _O rigoroso olhar de Chris pousou sobre mim, como se me ordenasse a não aceitar o drinque. Peguei o pequeno copo de vidro e bebi a vodca de um só gole. Por Deus, aquilo queimava ! Ethan tinha razão, meus músculos começaram a relaxar e então eu perguntei:_

 _\- Do que vocês querem falar ?_

 _\- Quando você se alistou à BSSA ? - perguntou Carl._

 _Aquela parte da minha história ainda doía. Eu podia me lembrar do cheiro de pólvora misturada com sangue dos meus irmãos caídos, bem como dos seus gritos de dor. Eu perdi meus pais quando era apenas uma garotinha num acidente na fábrica na qual eles trabalhavam e morei um tempo com um tio que me via como o seu bilhete de loteria, esperando que a Umbrella pagasse a indenização pelas mortes do papai e da mamãe - quanta ingenuidade. Ao ver que o dinheiro nunca chegava, ele decidiu que não podia mais me alimentar e foi então que eu fugi da casa dele para tentar a sorte por conta própria._

 _Foram dias difíceis. Sem comida nem água, no meio da savana, exposta a todos os perigos. Um grupo guerrilheiro me salvou e eu concordei em fazer parte do grupo. Meu trabalho ali era o de conseguir provisões - comida, água, e roubar munição para os militares que estavam na região. Minha juventude me ajudou muito com essa tarefa, e durante anos eu fui também a responsável pelas tarefas domésticas dentro dos quartéis. Minha nova família - era assim que eu costumava chamá-los - foi quem me ensinou a disparar a minha primeira arma e a me defender, por meio da força, de qualquer ameaça._

 _Um dia, um homem misterioso me procurou para ajudá-lo em uma operação como agente infiltrada. A princípio, eu não entendi como uma jovenzinha de quinze anos poderia ajudá-lo em uma missão tão perigosa. Então ele me disse:_

 _\- "Um dia você vai perceber que a idade importa muito pouco. Não é a idade que define a vida de uma pessoa, mas sim as decisões que ela toma. Agora você tem a oportunidade de lutar por algo que não afeta apenas a você, mas ao mundo inteiro. Você realmente pode abandonar quando há tanta coisa em jogo ?"_

 _Aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas na minha mente pelo resto da minha vida._

 _A missão foi um sucesso, eles capturaram o representante da Umbrella e aquele homem me ofereceu uma oportunidade de ter uma vida longe da África, da fome, da miséria e da desolação que era vivida na minha vila._

 _Eu aceitei a oferta e deixei para trás a tragédia para me concentrar nos meus estudos, destacando-me com notas altas. Depois de me formar, o mesmo homem que me tirou da África me ofereceu o alistamento na BSAA, com o propósito de ajudar as pessoas, assim como tinham feito comigo. Eu disse sim imediatamente, e desde então eu luto todos os dias para que ninguém volte a viver o inferno que eu vivi nas mãos da Umbrella._

 _\- Foi há muito tempo - eu respondi, de forma divertida._

 _\- E por que você se juntou à agência ? - Carl continuou com as suas perguntas._

 _\- Eu gosto do uniforme - eu respondi, e tomei outro gole de vodca - Além disso, eles me deixam dormir com uma arma debaixo do meu travesseiro e os caras têm medo de me convidar para um encontro porque acham que eu vou quebrar o pescoço deles, caso eles se comportem como cretinos comigo._

 _Os caras caíram na gargalhada, todos exceto Chris, que olhava seriamente para mim enquanto tomava um gole da sua cerveja. A ele eu não conseguia enganar, ele conhecia a minha história melhor do que ninguém e sabia que aquele período fora muito difícil para mim._

 _De repente, alguém aproximou-se da nossa mesa. Eu me virei para ver de quem se tratava, e tive uma terrível surpresa. Cloe Dorsey estava atrás de mim, envolta em um vestido de cocktail preto, com um decote muito ousado - muito diferente das suas roupas de trabalho, enfadonhas e elegantes. Seus saltos são tão altos que eu me pergunto como é que ela consegue andar com eles, e o cheiro adocicado do seu perfume de rosas começa a causar-me náuseas._

 _\- Olá, pessoal, vocês se importam se eu acompanhá-los ? - perguntou Cloe._

 _\- É claro - respondeu Danny Hall, entusiasmado, ao mesmo tempo que puxava uma cadeira para Cloe sentar-se ao lado de Chris._

 _Uma pontada de ciúme perfurou o meu peito e eu me servi de outra dose de vodca. Por que aquela mulher tinha que arruinar a minha noite ? Cloe segurou Chris pelo braço e ele fez um gesto de irritação. O que estava acontecendo ? Problemas no paraíso ? Por um instante eu pensei que os pombinhos estavam brigados, mas tive que descartar a minha teoria quando ela beijou Chris nos lábios._

 _\- Quer beber algo, doutora ? - perguntou Carl._

 _\- Um Martini, por favor - respondeu Cloe._

 _Os rapazes deram uma risada zombeteira, e eu escondi o meu sorriso ladino por trás do meu copo de cerveja._

 _\- O que há ? - perguntou Cloe, intrigada._

 _\- Coquetéis não são servidos neste bar, Cloe - respondeu Erik, com um sorriso divertido - Você vai ter que se contentar com cerveja e com bebidas fortes._

 _Cloe deu um suspiro de decepção e serviu-se de um copo de cerveja. Os rapazes fizeram-lhe perguntas sobre os seus estudos e a sua vida pessoal. Ela disse-lhes que tinha estudado Psicologia em Harvard e uma pós-graduação em Psiquiatria em Stanford. Ela vinha de uma família abastada, e o seu trabalho na BSAA quase lhe caiu do céu, já que o seu pai era um general de alta patente dentro da agência, ou seja, podia-se dizer que ela teve uma vida perfeita._

 _\- Sheva, não imaginei que você gostasse de visitar esses lugares - soltou Cloe, com veneno._

 _\- Eu gosto da cerveja - eu rebati._

 _\- Uma garota com um grupo de homens num bar em uma das áreas mais perigosas da cidade, bebendo como um caminhoneiro - Cloe bebeu a sua cerveja e fez uma careta de nojo - Não acho que seja muito bem-visto._

 _Eu cerrei os dentes e contive o desejo de quebrar-lhe o rosto. Ela tinha acabado de me chamar de vadia na frente de todos. Até mesmo os rapazes se aborreceram com Cloe. Tomei outro gole de vodca, e as notas de "Donn't Dream It's Over", do Crowded House, começaram a tocar._

 _\- Sheva, você gostaria de dançar ? - Ethan me convidou._

 _\- Claro - eu respondi com amargura - dançar com Ethan não me entusiasmava, mas eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para me afastar daquela mesa com Cloe._

 _Nós ficamos de pé e fomos até uma pequena pista de dança improvisada. Ethan me pegou pela cintura e eu o abracei pelo pescoço. Apesar de ser apenas alguns anos mais novo do que eu, ele era bem alto e corpulento. Eu me apoiei no peito dele e me virei por um instante na direção da nossa mesa. Cloe não parava de rir com Carl e Erik, e Chris estava com os olhos fixos em nós. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu vi, nos olhos dele, pequenos lampejos de algo parecido com fúria, com certeza ele também se aborreceu com o comentário da sua namorada, eu pensei. A noite estava se tornando um desastre, eu devia ter ficado no meu apartamento, assistindo um filme ruim na TV._

 _De repente, senti a mão de Ethan descendo pela minha cintura até chegar à minha bunda._

 _\- Ethan, o que você está fazendo ? - eu perguntei._

 _\- Será que você não vê ? Eu gosto muito de você, Sheva - ele respondeu em voz baixa._

 _Ele aproximou o rosto e me beijou de surpresa. Tentei dar um passo para trás, mas ele me atraiu mais para si. Eu não queria armar um escândalo na frente de todos; assim que Ethan me soltou, eu voltei à mesa, peguei a minha bolsa e saí do bar sem me despedir._

 _Eu dei só alguns passos pela solitária calçada. A vodca começou a me fazer estragos, e uma forte tontura me pegou de surpresa. Segurei-me em um poste e tentei recuperar a compostura. Senti que o chão se movia sob os meus pés, eu não devia ter bebido tanto naquela noite, eu me recriminei, irritada. Tentei andar, mas as minhas pernas vacilaram, e, antes que eu caísse no frio asfalto, dois braços fortes me seguraram no ar._

 _\- Eu te avisei para parar de beber - Chris me disse._

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - eu perguntei, arrastando as palavras - Onde você deixou Cloe ?_

 _\- Vamos, eu vou levar você para casa - Chris ergueu-me nos braços e me levou até o seu jipe, a um quarteirão do bar._

 _Durante todo o trajeto, nós permanecemos em silêncio. Chris mantinha os olhos na estrada, enquanto eu ficava encolhida no banco do passageiro, lutando para controlar as minhas náuseas._

 _\- Seu namorado não deveria ter deixado você sair sozinha do bar - alfinetou Chris, furioso._

 _\- Namorado ? - eu perguntei, surpresa - Quem ? Ethan ?_

 _\- Sim, Ethan - ele respondeu de má vontade - Por que você nunca me disse que estava saindo com Jones ?_

 _\- Espere... - eu me levantei na cadeira e continuei: - Não há nada entre Ethan e eu, nós somos apenas amigos... ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava até hoje._

 _Chris virou à esquerda e disse-lhe:_

 _\- Um amigo não toca na sua bunda na frente de todo mundo e nem lhe beija como se a vida dele dependesse disso._

 _Eu não podia rebater o argumento dele. Ele tinha razão, eu devia ter escutado o meu instinto e chutado a virilha de Ethan quando ele tocou na minha bunda. Eu olhei para baixo e me senti como uma garotinha sendo repreendida pelo seu pai._

 _\- Cloe tem razão, eu me comportei como uma vadia na frente de todos - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto - Eu realmente sinto muito. Me sinto tão envergonhada._

 _Chris parou o jipe subitamente. Eu olhei através do pára-brisa e percebi que nós estávamos em frente ao condomínio residencial onde ele morava._

 _\- Esta não é a minha casa - eu disse a ele, intrigada - O que nós estamos fazendo aqui ?_

 _\- Aquele imbecil não devia ter tocado em você do modo como tocou - sentenciou Chris, furioso, batendo no volante com força - Eu estive prestes a quebrar-lhe a cara._

 _\- Chris, esqueça-o - eu suspirei - Ethan me disse que gostava de mim._

 _\- Você vai continuar a sair com ele ? - Chris perguntou, visivelmente irritado._

 _\- Não, Ethan é um bom rapaz, mas eu não estou interessada nele - eu confessei._

 _\- Tem alguém que te interesse ? - perguntou Chris, sem rodeios._

 _Eu me apoiei na cadeira e fechei os olhos. Tinha duas opções: mentir e dizer-lhe que não estava interessada por ninguém naquele momento ou dizer-lhe a verdade e confessar que era por ele que eu estava apaixonada. Eu respirei fundo e deixei o coração falar por mim._

 _\- Tem, sim. Mas ele está saindo com outra mulher._

 _\- Eu o conheço ? - Chris perguntou, sem afastar os olhos de mim._

 _\- Sim - eu tomei fôlego pela última vez e, com os nervos à flor da pele, continuei: - É você, Chris._

 _Um silêncio sepulcral apossou-se de nós. A única coisa que podia ser escutada era o canto dos grilos e o sopro da brisa entre as copas das árvores. Achei que confessar a verdade me faria sentir melhor, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu estava com um aperto no coração e as lágrimas estavam se acumulando nos meus olhos. Sem dúvida tinha sido um erro, eu tinha que sair do carro, correr para o meu apartamento e talvez pedir a minha transferência para outra cidade._

 _Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Que ótimo ! Quando pensei que aminha noite não poderia piorar mais._

 _\- Sheva... - Chris murmurou e segurou o meu braço._

 _\- Chris, esqueça o que eu lhe disse - eu respondi, com um nó na garganta, enquanto lutava com as fechaduras da porta._

 _Chris me puxou para si e beijou-me com urgência. Incapaz de resistir, eu deixei que os lábios dele explorassem os meus lentamente._

 _Quando o beijo terminou, eu perguntei:_

 _\- O que foi isso ?_

 _Ele me agarrou pela cintura, me levantou e me obrigou a sentar-me em cima do seu colo. Esboçando um sorriso carregado de desejo, ele disse:_

 _\- Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para tê-la em meus braços._

 _Aquela declaração me deixou sem palavras. Eu nunca imaginei que Chris estivesse interessado em mim._

 _\- E quanto a Cloe ? - eu perguntei - Você ainda sai com ela._

 _\- Não mais - ele respondeu, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo - Eu terminei com ela, esta noite._

 _\- Por quê ? - eu perguntei, surpresa._

 _\- Porque eu fiz algo terrível - ele respondeu, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço - Por que nós não subimos ?_

 _\- Para o seu apartamento ? - eu sorri e dei um leve gemido quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele sensível do meu pescoço._

 _\- Ou você quer acabar com isso no meu carro ? Para mim isso não é problema - disse ele, deslizando as mãos pelas minhas costas._

 _\- Tudo bem, você venceu - eu me rendi a ele. Meu cérebro me dizia que era uma má idéia passar a noite com Chris, mas meu corpo reclamava para que eu aceitasse a sua oferta._

 _Saímos do jipe e corremos até o condomínio de tijolos vermelhos. Chris morava no sexto andar, nós subimos as escadas - agradeço a Deus pela minha excelente condição física - e, assim que chegamos ao apartamento 605, ele pegou a chave e destrancou a fechadura. Nós passamos pela entrada, Chris fechou a porta com o pé e segurou-me pelos ombros. El me beijou ferozmente, enquanto nós íamos ao seu quarto. No caminho, eu bati em uma mesinha e derrubei várias fotos, que caíram no chão._

 _Finalmente chegamos ao quarto dele. Uma vez lá, ele tirou a camisa, deixando à mostra o seu torso bem formado. Eu o acompanhei; tirando a minha camisa, sentei-me na enorme cama que estava no centro do quarto e deslizei, me deitando de costas._

 _\- Você é linda... - disse Chris, enquanto tirava as calças._

 _Eu não sei se foi a bebida ou a minha própria luxúria. O que sei é que, naquele momento, eu sentia-me embriagada. Fechei os olhos e percebi que Chris me despia lentamente, deslizando minha calça sobre as minhas pernas. Ele me contemplou por um instante, e eu vi o seu olhar carregado de desejo. Aquilo ofuscou a minha sensatez e eu agradeci por ter tomado a decisão correta, ao subir para o apartamento dele._

 _A única coisa que iluminava o quarto eram os tênues raios de luar que conseguiam esgueirar-se através das cortinas brancas de gaze. Chris deitou-se por cima de mim e depositou uma chuva de beijos do meu pescoço, descendo pelos meus seios e meu abdômen, até chegar ao interior das minhas coxas. Nunca antes tinham me tocado como ele o estava fazendo, a sua língua me possuiu e desencadeou uma ansiedade que eu desconhecia. Aquele homem sabia muito bem como fazer com que eu me sentisse bem; eu agarrei com as mãos os lençóis quando ele me fez chegar ao auge, deixando-me sem fôlego. Meu corpo parecia flutuar sobre uma nuvem macia e leve._

 _\- Sempre foi você, Sheva - ele murmurou - Eu fui um idiota._

 _Eu pus uma mão sobre os lábios dele e disse:_

 _\- Shhh... você fala demais, capitão._

 _Ele me beijou com doçura e, aos poucos, entrou dentro de mim. Eu soltei um grito, mas os seus ávidos lábios sobre os meus o suprimiram. Ele moveu-se devagar a princípio, torturando-me lentamente em cada uma de suas investidas. Eu me deixei levar pelo meu próprio desejo, cada movimento, cada carícia, confirmava que Chris tinha bastante experiência nisso, o que me provocou uma pontada de ciúmes; eu não conseguia imaginá-lo na cama com outra mulher. Sem que eu percebesse, meu corpo ganhou vida própria, levantando os meus quadris, instando-o a continuar._

 _E ele o fez, submergindo-se mais profundamente em mim, agarrando-me os quadris e acelerando o seu ritmo. Aquilo era uma loucura, eu tive que me agarrar aos lençóis, ao passo que minha boca não parava de emitir gritinhos sufocados. Então, incapaz de me contei, me deixei levar pelo êxtase, gritando o nome dele. Chris me seguiu, enterrando o rosto no meu ombro, enquanto dava uma última investida._

 _O quarto ficou em silêncio. Eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, enquanto Chris jazia sobre mim, exausto._

 _\- Isso foi... incrível - eu disse, com voz cansada._

 _Chris diminuiu o seu peso para sair e me apertou em seus braços._

 _\- Acho que devíamos ter começado com isso um pouco mais devagar - disse ele, com um sorriso sedutor._

 _\- Chris Redfield cumprindo as regras ? - eu perguntei ironicamente - Se lhe serve de consolo, eu detesto que me enviem flores, e os chocolates me causam dor de barriga._

 _\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso._

 _Eu dei um ruidoso bocejo e me acomodei no peito de Chris até adormecer. Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceria no dia seguinte, eu só queria aproveitar a calidez e o abraço do homem que amava, pelo menos naquela noite._

* * *

Agora tudo estava claro.

Eu me virei para o outro lado da cama e me deparei com Chris dormindo calmamente.

Eu podia pegar a minha roupa, me vestir e sair dali sem que ele notasse. Porém, a imagem dele deitado na cama, com o lençol enrolado na sua cintura e com aquela expressão de paz em seu rosto, fez com que me fosse impossível deixá-lo.

Delineei com os dedos cada uma das cicatrizes que adornavam-lhe o peito. Josh sempre dizia que, por trás de um ferimento, há uma história. Então, Chris Redfield era um punhado de relatos de uma luta que parecia que nunca teria fim. Ele me contou que desde jovem pertencia às Forças Armadas e dedicava-se a salvar vidas. Ele perdeu os pais quando era criança e cuidou da irmã, quando mal tinha aprendido a amarrar os cadarços dos sapatos.

Acho que a história por trás do herói foi o que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Não foram suas medalhas nem suas façanhas, tampouco o seu físico. Chris era uma alma ferida, da qual tinham arrebatado a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal; assim como aconteceu comigo.

\- Você planeja ficar assim a manhã toda ? - Chris esticou o braço, puxando-me para si - Bom dia.

\- Bom dia - eu o beijei. Amava a carícia da sua barba incipiente no meu rosto.

\- Eu poderia me acostumar com isso - disse ele, e depois depositou beijinhos no meu rosto.

Eu me lembrei do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Chris me disse algo sobre Cloe, mas ainda não estava claro para mim porque ele terminou com ela, e por isso eu me aventurei a perguntar:

\- Ontem à noite você disse algo sobre Cloe ter feito algo terrível. O que aconteceu ?

Chris franziu o cenho. A psicóloga de quinta devia tê-lo irritado até à medula, eu pensei.

\- Durante o jantar, ela me confessou ter alterado o resultado do seu teste psicológico.

\- O quê ! - eu gritei, furiosa - Desgraçada, eu sabia ! Ela te disse porque fez isso ?

\- Iam te enviar comigo a uma missão na Coréia do Sul. Aparentemente, Cloe não queria você perto de mim, e foi fácil para ela escrever em suas anotações que você não estava mentalmente estável para levar a cabo o seu trabalho.

\- Os seus estúpidos ciúmes me custaram uma promoção - eu confessei.

\- O que você está dizendo ? - perguntou Chris, intrigado.

\- Iam me promover a capitã - eu disse, com amargura - Era a oportunidade da minha vida e eu a perdi, por culpa dessa mulher.

Chris me abraçou e eu me deliciei com o cheiro da sua pele nua. Eu queria chorar de raiva, arrancar os longos e loiros cabelos de Cloe para tecer um suéter com eles.

\- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, Sheva - disse ele, tentando me consolar.

\- Isso não importa mais - eu sussurrei - Farei os testes daqui a alguns dias e, se eu for aprovada, eles vão ver para qual batalhão eu serei designada.

\- Eu poderia pedir para que te enviem comigo. Você sabe que eu tenho influência com o alto escalão.

\- Não faça isso - eu me aconcheguei no seu peito - Os caras da base irão me odiar.

\- Os caras, ou o imbecil do Jones ? - ele me perguntou, irritado.

\- Não acho que eu vá voltar a falar com Ethan depois de ontem à noite - admiti - É uma pena, eu gostava dele.

\- Eu também posso lhe trazer café e donuts pelas manhãs. Você não precisa dele por perto.

\- Está com ciúmes ? - eu perguntei em um tom de voz malicioso, ficando por cima dele.

Chris ficou vermelho e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

\- Onde nós estamos indo com isso ? - eu perguntei, com medo da resposta - Quer dizer, depois da noite passada, eu não acho que as coisas vão continuar a ser como antes.

\- É verdade - respondeu Chris seriamente - Você merece algo de bom, Sheva, alguém que cuide de você e que a ame acima de tudo. Depois de tudo o que eu vivi, espero estar à altura de uma mulher como você.

Por um momento, achei que ele iria se arrepender do que aconteceu entre nós. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, eu não esperava que Chris Redfield dissesse a mim, de uma forma tão honesta, que me amava. Eu o beijei e ele circundou-me com os seus braços.

\- Nós vamos fazer isso funcionar, eu prometo - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

\- Eu te amo - eu disse a ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Virei-me para a janela e olhei para a chuva através do vidro. Eu não sabia o que o futuro nos traria, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Chris Redfield sempre cumpria a sua palavra, então eu podia ficar sossegada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, eu acho que isso é tudo.

Eu agradeço a _**Polatrixu,**_ que revisou esta fic, embora o romance não seja a sua praia. Obrigada, Polis, por tudo.

 _ **Light of Moon 12,**_ espero que você tenha gostado da fic. Tentei fazer um Creeva decente, sabendo que é o seu ship favorito.

Dúvidas, comentários, sugestões... sintam-se livres para se expressar.

Addie Redfield.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a segunda tradução que eu faço do fandom de Resident Evil. Espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
